Spinal deformation during skeletal growth is a disorder with potential devastating consequences. Surgical treatment options are bothersome because correction and fusion of the deformation is incompatible with maintaining growth of the spine. Growing systems have also been used like growing rods, VEPTR, and recently magnetically controlled growing rods. However, these growing systems may require repeat operations or repeat elongations at certain intervals. These intervals are not similar to normal gradual growth of the spine, allow the spine to stiffen between lengthenings, lead to unphysiological strains on the tissues at the moment of lengthening, and can be a burden on the patient. In cases where surgical releases of the spine are to be performed, such as congenital deformations, the spine can re-fuse soon after operative release and static fixation with any current growth system and further growth may be impossible even with repetitive distractions.